I Should Have Saved You, Baby
by screamXmeXaXLoveXsong
Summary: OOC One Shot to raise Child Abuse Awareness.  Please, if you or anyone you know are abused, get help..


**(One shot. OOC story to raise awareness of child abuse. Enjoy.)**

I sat on the edge of the bed and closed my eyes. Even then, though, she was all I saw. When my eyes finally opened, I was staring at the floor. That very floor she had been laying on not so long ago, head against the bass drum, shouting for me to drum Justin Bieber, please. She had pulled the puppy stare so I gave in and laughed as she belted the words to _Baby_.

I had to get away.

I stared up at the ceiling. That very ceiling she and I had stared up at together after every fight silently forgiving eachother.

I had to get away..

I turned to the window and stared down the driveway. That very driveway where I learned so much about her as we walked down it hand-in-hand. Either bringing out the garbage, or going to the pizza place on the next road. It was the same driveway she'd shown me the scars from her stepmom. The same driveway she'd gripped on to me and begged me never to hurt her like that. The same driveway I'd promised her I'd always be there for her. The same driveway she'd hurt her ankle on and I had to carry her down.

I HAD to get away. I stood and ran from my room, drowning out everything else. The woods; that's where I was headed. The woods where I'd layed her down and gave her all the love I'd ever been able to know.. The woods where she'd chased after me through, not knowing her way around. She had gotten so hurt that day, I'd never forgive myself for letting her run through those woods alone all because I was upset with her.

I remember her laugh, her giggle, the way she'd squirm when tickled or when she found something funny.

I remember the way she'd interrupt me with kisses if I annoyed her or was rambling on.

I remember the way she sang to me to sleep almost everynight to dream of her sweet face.

How could that pouty little angel be gone now? How could perfection go away so easily? How could I never get to see those sparkling hazel eyes gazing into mine? How could I never press my lips to hers again?

It was official though. She was gone. No more calls in the middle of the night.

"_I'm sorry baby.. I had a nightmare.. Please, don't let her get me anymore.. Don't let her hit me again.."_

When I saw her stone cold body in that box.. It didn't look right. Angels don't belong in coffins. It looked fake; it couldn't be true. She couldn't really be.. dead.. She looked like a china doll with pale skin and rosy cheeks. She looked breakable, unlike herself. Fragile and tiny; it couldn't be right.

There's no way she was gone; she was invincible. I swear she was. With all the Hell she went through at home, she was never brought down. She was always smiling, always strong. Nothing ever brought her down. Noone could truly hurt her other than the monster she lived with. Why would anyone want to hurt her anyways?

_**WHY?**_

How could they put her in that coffin without wanting to make her alive again; bring her back to life? How could they put something so valuable and rare into the dirt? I couldn't watch them lower the coffin into the hole that was now her home.

Why can't I just go back and tell someone? Why didn't I help her? I knew she needed it; needed me.

I KNEW IT!

WHY DIDN'T I TELL?

WHY DIDN'T I HELP?

_"I have to go, baby.. She's in the driveway. I have to go.. She looks mad... I'm scared.. I'll call you later.." _She whispered, so sure it was like all the other beatings she recieved. Just another scar on that perfect skin, just another fake smile until I held her once again.

_"Stay strong, beautiful.. I lo-"_

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON THE PHONE YOU LITTLE NO GOOD BRAT?"_

_"I'm sorry, Mother! Tony called and I was telling him I couldn't talk!"_

_"DARN RIGHT YOU WERE! YOU ARE NO GOOD TRASH? I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA KILL YOU, LITTLE BI-"_ The line went dead.

I remember crying and waiting up all night for her to call back. When she didn't, I started to worry.

So I snuck out and went over to her house. The driveway was empty and the house was unlocked. It was two in the morning, but I didn't care. If it came down to it, I'd have killed her step-monster that night. I was so scared that my baby was hurt.

I'd take her to the hospital though, I'd take care of her.. I wouldn't let her be hurt anymore.

No sign of her anywhere.

I searched, but a week passed and I couldn't find her anywhere.

One day I got home from school, it had been a week and a half.

"Tony, come sit down. It's about Michelle." My mother's voice was numb and sick. I could tell she'd been crying.

"What is it?"

"Tony, she's gone. They found her body about a mile away from her house. She was beaten to death.. I didn't know she was abused... I would have done something. Oh, Tony," tears ran down her face even more. "I loved her so much.. I'm so sorry.."

That was last week... This week, I was still gone. I still didn't understand.

I could've helped, but I didn't.

I could've saved her, but I didn't.

Please, dear readers, if you know anyone who is abused at home, tell someone! Get help! You never know when it could be too late. And if you are abused, I beg of you, tell someone you trust. Get yourself help and get out of that situation; even if you think noone cares, someone does.

Thank you for reading.

**-Torie Terrify**


End file.
